


The Moment Streetlights Turn On

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballet, Cute, F/M, Fae Magic, Fluffy, Love Magic, Romance, Streetlights, They are so in love, but secretly draco likes coppelia better, such cute dorks, they obviously went to swan lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Draco and Astoria wander a London street at dusk after seeing Swan Lake and encounter a type of magic that captures the breath and lets the imagination run wild.





	The Moment Streetlights Turn On

“But isn’t the white swan pas de deux the most beautiful thing you ever saw?!” Astoria turned to Draco dropping his hand so she could clasp both her own to her chest to illustrate her point.

A fond smile crept onto Draco’s face as they walked through the gathering dusk of a London evening.

“I actually preferred the black swan’s solo.”

The pair of them and snuck out to London to see the ballet. Swan Lake of course; it was Astoria’s favourite. Draco had been to the ballet before and right now he thanked all the stars in the sky that he had so he could keep up with all of Astoria’s in depth opinions on the dancers and their technique. Swan Lake, however, was not Draco’s favourite ballet. He hadn’t told Astoria yet, but in all honesty he much preferred Coppelia. As exceptionally beautiful as Swan Lake might be, he just didn’t see why all the drama was so necessary.

The evening light was rapidly dimming, giving way to the mystery of night. Draco slid his hand back into Astoria’s, pulling her closer to him as darkness set in. He knew the moment was coming so he held his breath. His anticipation was palpable on the cool air, causing Astoria to glance up at him, the question in her eyes. He just shook his head as she linked her arm into his to better contain their combined warmth.

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

“Look up.”

It was a hushed moment of evening silences when the birds have settled into their nests and people have closed their curtains to block out the curious night. In that sudden moment there was a fleeting flicker and then a floating light appeared. And another, and another. Like a will o’ the wisp lighting its trail for the wanderer. The quiet glow of the yellowing lamps filled the street with an earthly light that bathed the couple in gold where moments before they had inhabited the sharp blacks and soft greys of the end of dusk. Not quite the fiery radiance of a dying sun as she falls below the horizon to light the world for someone else, and not yet the moonlit glow of full night.

Draco smirked at the soft gasp Astoria let out as the streetlights came on. They were such ridiculously mundane things. Streetlights. But it wasn’t something either of the witnessed often – or at all – being stuck in large mansions and/or castles in the middle of nowhere. But Draco had known Astoria would appreciate this moment.

The moment streetlights come on and illuminate the night for late theatre-goers such as them. For a romantic night time stroll through the London fog. There was a kind of magic to it. No the magic of a whispered _lumos_ , nor yet the swish of any wand. It was something deeper. Something raw. It was the kind of magic that left you with a shiver down your spine. An ancient magic that binds humanity to the Earth. Almost a fae magic.

Draco wrapped his arm around Astoria and drew her into his side, revelling in her wonder at this different kind of magic. Fresh out of Swan Lake Draco rather thought the effect was even better. That story was full of magic similar to this.

Astoria pulled him to a stop beneath one of the glowing streetlights. She reached up and cupped his narrow, pointed face in her gentle hands. Her soft eyes met his own steely ones.

“Thank you for this, Draco. I’ve had a wonderful night.”

“Perhaps you’ll come with me again, sometime.”

He watched her eyes dance as she smiled, smiling in return and tilting his head to kiss her hand.

“Perhaps.” She stood up on her toes like the swans and pressed her lips to his. 

Draco basked in the sweetness and the light of this wonderful girl. Her soft lips and her gentle magic. She utterly bewitched him. There was no way he could ever turn back. Not that he would.


End file.
